


Penetralia

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, POV Second Person, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day is a struggle, but when he comes into your life, it becomes a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetralia

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: A broken trans Uruha who gets topped by Ruki.

The room had shown no light except for the copper hue shining through the crack of the curtains. You trailed your fingers down your bare abdomen, the lights of the city reflecting off your painted nails. Your hand danced along your thin body, stopping at the curvature of your slightly plump breast. A development from taking hormone pills everyday because you were too terrified of going under the knife. Pushing your hand down you grab a hold of your limp cock, the reason why it’s still there. Too afraid. Even if you weren’t scared shitless, you don’t have the money to do so. You took your hand away in disgust.

But no matter what, you were determined to face your fears once the time came. The body next to you shifted, it brought you out of your distant dreams. Moving to face the window, away from the man you would never see again once morning came, you sighed.

Again the bed creaked, you stayed still.

You feel a hand run down your back, “How about another line and another go, hmm?” The voice sounds louder and deeper than you remember, colliding with the ringing in your ears.

“Okay,” you say, grateful for your feminine voice, moving towards the side of the bed and picking up the book that still has four lines of white powder on it ready to be snorted. Picking up a shortened straw, you snort one line and pass it off to the man, ignoring the burning drip in the back of your throat.

When he is done he closes in on you, wrapping an arm around you from behind, hand clasping over one of your breasts. The entire night he easily avoided contact with your dick, it only bothered you a little because you yourself couldn’t stand it, so how would anyone else?

He pushes his way inside you again; your hips move backward to feel more. Only in the dark can you do this, to hide away from the shameful body that you have. You close your eyes because suddenly, the street lights have become too bright.

 

*

 

Another long night on the street, you shuffle your feet, kicking random pebbles for entertainment. Tonight, all the girls have come and gone, you haven’t even had a single trick. The ache for any substance and a cock to fill you up becomes strong, you hope that it won’t be much longer before someone comes your way.

Hours go by and you become desperate. A rich looking man walks towards your location and you go for it, “Hey baby,” you swoon, running a hand down your own chest.

The man stops for a moment, taking in your appearance, maybe he likes what he sees because he doesn’t keep walking but instead stops in front of you. You don’t know if it is your lack of chemicals in your veins, or what, but the two of you share a gaze that gives you chills. Every line you have rehearsed in your head is gone and you don’t know how to proceed.

“How much?” the man says, taking the lead for you.

You find your voice again, “Don’t worry baby, you can afford me.”

It isn’t long until you find yourself inside one hell of a fancy motel, none of your tricks have ever taken you somewhere so worthy. Your heart can’t help but beat harder and the treatment the stranger is giving you wanted to make you smile.

You fell back on to the lavish bed, the silk comforter tickling your skin. The man walked into the bathroom and you waited for his return. Your skin began to itch and it is becoming harder and harder to ignore. Thankfully, the door to the bathroom opened and there stood your newest object of affection.

A push on your chest sends you toppling back on to the bed, your eyes widen momentarily in shock at the aggression but soon, you don’t care. He pulls at your skirt, you clutch your thighs together and close your eyes, waiting for the disgust to come. Only to become stunned when you feel a wet hot heat on your cock. Looking down you see the man licking down your growing erection. Your fingers grip the sheets as you let out a moan and buck your hips.

He takes you into his mouth and you whimper, you can’t believe that he is doing this at all. But then the heat is gone, he crawls up your body, tugging at the skippy shirt you wear. Taking off the last remaining of your clothing, you lie back down as he crawls over you. A hand caresses your left breast while his mouth sucks on your right nipple. Your back arches into the intimate touches, every grip on your breast, every lick has your skin on fire.

That talented mouth moves to your neck, “You’re so beautiful.”

The words stun you, because you have never heard them before. You wrap your arms around the man, never wanting to let go, “Mm.”

“Tell me your name,” the words prickle against your skin.

“Uruha,” you whisper, wrapping your legs around his body.

You feel his naked skin against your own, then a piece of fabric is encased around your neck. It takes a moment to realise it’s the man’s tie and it’s pulled tight. Restricting your air. The sensation has you grinding up against the man, the loss of oxygen makes you moan as you feel him begin to enter your weakened body.

Breathing in the man’s scent, you wonder if it will be the last time you smell it. Your hands removed themselves from him and go to your neck, you can see the blackness take over your vision. A hard thrust into your body turns the black to white. And then you are released. The breath you intake almost makes you cough, but you aren’t given the chance to do so as he grabs a hold of your hair and takes your mouth. You can taste whiskey on his tongue and it makes you whine, wanting your own kind of sugar.

Nothing but the bed creaking with each brutal thrust echoes in the room, until you are freed from his tongue and your true moans shout out. He lifts your body as he gets up on his knees, placing you in his lap. On instinct your body rocks up and down, you feel as though you are high as you ride the cock buried inside you. Firm hands hold your hips down, he slams up into you and you struggle to breath once again. It dawns on you that sex has never been so intimate, so wonderful. And in your illogical mind, you fall in love with the man you just met. The one whom you don’t know the name of. The one who strangled you, who bought you.

Your orgasam hits you hard, even long after your body is used as he continues to pump into you. But you enjoy it and embrace it.

 

*

 

It’s been a month, you learned that his name is Matsumoto Takanori, but you named him Ruki. One night together, afterwards he had passed out drunk and you snuck a peek into his wallet. Numerous of bank cards, bills, and a driver license picture that haunted you. You contemplated on stealing it, to own just a little piece of him.

But you didn’t, here in your lonely bed, you have poisoned your body again. You can feel the way your heart beats erratically in your chest, but you blame it on your excitement to see Ruki again. After your first encounter, Ruki demanded that you be his own. Without a second thought you agreed.

Sometimes after sex, Ruki would open up. Telling you stories of past break ups, always break ups. Not the relationships themselves, with men and woman, anyone. You’re perfect for me, he whispered to you one night. He worshiped every part of your body, even the parts that you were disgusted by.

It almost made it okay.

The door opened and you immediately sat up in the bed, the setting sun draped a orange glow over the room. Illuminating Ruki’s face, you could see his expression clearly. He was angry, very much so. But this is when you found yourself feeling loved the most.

Kneeling on your bed, Ruki came up to you and took a hold of your long hair and growled. But you didn’t make a sound. He pulls you up towards him by your hair, into a kiss. The shear force of your lips making contact made you think why you would ever need any other drug again. Ruki is the perfect poison, you knew the first time that you were addicted. Each swirl of his tongue produced a shiver in your legs. You were grateful for the forceful hold of your hair, without it, you would be nothing but a heap on the floor.

Ruki’s lips move along your jawline, painting your skin with everlasting scorches. Your hands find his body, undoing buttons, traveling along the expanse of his muscled flesh. As he leans forward, you arch your back towards the mattress, he takes your pink bud into his mouth. Then he continues to suck on it until your nipple becomes hardened, by now, you are fully erect. And that doesn’t go unnoticed by him, he slinks down to the floor, pulling you towards the edge of the bed. Not even a second goes by, he’s on your cock and your body clenches at the heat. You try to keep your eyes open to look at his eyes, but you can’t. He pulls away and you don’t mind the loss, it still makes you uncomfortable for someone to be showing so much attention to your unwanted body part.

He’s on you in a flash, pulling your arms up and turning you to lie on your stomach. A grunt of pain passes your lips as he twists your arms behind your back and ties them, with what, you don’t know, nor care. His knee is shoved between your legs, then pressed down on your ass.

“Please,” you whimper, the pain is pushing past the barriers of your drugs limitations. The knee is removed, you feel his hands under you, lifting your ass up in the air and yanks you towards him. Then he’s inside of you. A scream ripples through your throat at the lack of lubrication, but you expected this. After a few deep breaths, you relax and take him all in.

First it is nothing more than a brutal assault, but you welcome it all the same. He shocks you when his pace becomes almost lazy, the pain lessening. More pleasure builds up inside of you as he slowly rocks his hips against you. “Mm, ah! Ruki...”

Ruki doesn’t mind the name you gave him, in fact, you think he enjoys it more than his given name. 

Too soon it’s all over. Ruki lies next to you, holding you. And for once in your life, you feel something of worth. You know he doesn’t love you, you know he feeds on the sex, and you know it won’t last forever. 

Turning around to face him, you share a chaste kiss, and then you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this POV instead of doing he/she/they and all that, because reasons.
> 
> Excuse mistakes.


End file.
